Fortnossos Sclerys
Summary Fortnössos Scleris was a legendary Fendahli politician, philiosopher, and military strategist. His rise from poverty to become the Governor of Entasia and eventually found the Fendahl Conglomerate is taught in history textbooks the world over. He is considered the most influential figure in Fendahli history by 99.6% of Fendahli citizens, and was one of the most important contenders during the First Minecraftian War. He was even given a role in Lucentiar Thrybzin's play "A Calibrian Drama" concerning the Calibrian revolution. Widely held to be one of the greatest theatrical works since the reign of Cephlador the Great. Scleris was known for his defense of atheism and rejection of Fantasism, enraging the Fantasist philosopher Markkasus Erasmus Dorsi. Both figures displayed vicious antagonism towards each other, though unlike Dorsi, Scleris was mostly able to retain his composure. Scleris referred to Dorsi as "bloody romantic" while Dorsi was known to call him a "dotard" and once a "senescent toadstool". Doris strove to portray Scleris and his beliefs and anachronistic and provincial. He once famously told him "Old Man, death will not spare you for your reverence." However, though he humiliated Scleris many times during his career, Dorsi's relentless and grossly exaggerated criticism often backfired on him, making him appear adolescent in the eyes of other intelligentsia. Once at a gathering of renowned writers from around the world he was ridiculed after reciting a ludicrous ballad he composed for the sole purpose of denigrating Scleris, and in response stormed out of the conference after smashing his chair to pieces. Though Scleris was well accustomed to Dorsi's verbal attacks, he never could have anticipated that Dorsi would seize the opportunity provided by war to take his hatred far beyond words. During the First Minecraftian War he had retired to a purely ceremonial position in the Fendahli government, but his age did not prevent him from joining the war when he heard of Borstlund's plight. He was sent to Borstlund's icebound Dotocracian front, and though he could not win the war for them, his tactic saved many Borstlundish civilians and historic works of architecture from the horrible wrath of the Dotocracians. But, as the war was drawing to a close, his retreating army was intercepted by the Last Incursion Force, a massive body formed from the combined Dotocracian and Calibrian armies whose purpose was to storm Vygenburg and overthrow the Kev once and for all. Dorsi, a corporal in the Calibrian branch of the army, recognized Scleris and exclaimed "That commander is mine!" He and the soldiers under his command deserted their post to separate Scleris from his soldiers and slew him with his own sword. Instead of being discharged, Dorsi was promoted and given military honors, such was the bitter animosity between the opposing sides at the time, allowing him to travel to Vygenburg where he once again deserted in order to trap several hundred Borstlundish civilians in the Vygenburg Opera where he delivered his "Address to the People of Vygenbürg". Early Life Governor of Entasia War of Fendahli Unification First Minecraftian War Notable Works Battle Hymn of the Fendahli '' ''The Sick Man of the Ecturia '' ''The Fantasist Delusion